


plants are an illusion

by orphan_account



Series: holiday drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Plantbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't you recognize mistletoe when you see it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	plants are an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for a buddy for the holidays 8|b

It was a little embarrassing how long she'd prepared for this. But she was a master. If she could cloudbend and sweatbend and bl... well, if she wanted to keep calling herself a master waterbender, she had to be able to do this. Even if it meant she had to call upon a group of friends she never thought she'd ever ask to take lessons from. They were nice enough people! And they were family. Kinda. But they could stand to put on pants more often.

"Hang on," she told him as he was about to enter the ice hut, placing her hands on his shoulders and closing her eyes briefly as she concentrated. Aang stared at her. And then she just smiled sheepishly as she pointed up, above their heads, to where a tiny, hidden, furled plant was opening its petals and blossoming before their eyes.

"Whoa," he said, eyes widening. "That's awesome, Katara. I never knew you could plantben--"

... Leave it to Aang to miss the entire point of this whole thing. She rolled her eyes, asked, "Can't you recognize mistletoe when you see it?" but didn't wait for an answer before leaning in to kiss him. Not that she needed an excuse, but hey, it's the thought that counts.


End file.
